1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed and, more particularly, to a foldable bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable bed comprises a support frame, a bed surface mounted on the support frame, and a plurality of stand units each pivotally connected with the support frame. Each of the stand units includes two support legs pivotally connected with each other. The two support legs of each of the stand units form a substantially X-shaped structure to support the support frame. However, the two support legs of each of the stand units are easily pivoted and expanded outward by the user's gravity so that each of the stand units has an instable structure and easily produces vibration or sway.
The closest prior art reference of which the applicant is aware was disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,586-B1, filed on Dec. 26, 2001, entitled “Folding Bed Frame”.